Poupées, jolies poupées FR
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Dans une chambre d'enfant, où dort une adorable fillette, se trouve, dans un coin, plusieurs poupées et peluches, toutes aussi insolites que magnifiques...


**Titre :** Poupées, jolies poupées FR.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** Dans une chambre d'enfant, où dort une adorable fillette, il y a, dans un coin, plusieurs peluches et poupées, toutes aussi insolites que magnifiques...  
**Disclaimer :** Amaélys et Ewen sont à moi. Les poupées et les peluches sont à Yana Toboso et Jun Mochizuki.  
**Personnage(s) :** Amaélys | Ewen | Personnages variés.  
**M/A :** Voici un cross-over très simple, écrit il y a longtemps, sur Pandora Hearts et Black Butler. Personnellement, je trouve que ces deux mangas ont quelques ressemblances, mais j'ignore en quoi, exactement. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Poupées, jolies poupées**

Dans une chambre d'enfant, aux murs complètement blancs, couchée sur le côté gauche de son corps, dormait une adorable fillette. Sa peau pâle, presque livide, se mariait à merveille avec sa fine et épaisse chevelure argentine aux reflets ambrés. Sous le drap qui lui servait de couverture et sa robe de nuit, tous deux immaculés, on apercevait son torse se soulevait lentement et régulièrement. Un de ses bras, qui pendait hors du lit, retenait un jouet en peluche.  
Il s'agissait d'un lapin des plus singuliers. Il n'était pas blanc aux yeux en perle de verre bruns fixe. Son pelage était blond comme le blé et ses yeux étaient des boutons d'un beau vert émeraude. De plus, le lapin en peluche portait un petit bermuda vert vif rayé de blanc et de rouge, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une cravate dénouée rouge. Dans l'une de ses pattes se trouvait une montre à gousset en métal, dont la chaîne se perdait dans l'une des poches du short.  
D'ailleurs, si on regardait dans la pièce, on apercevait une forte tâche de couleur dans un coin, très éloigné de la fenêtre ensoleillée. Un ciel de lit rose framboise était suspendu au plafond, tandis que le plancher était recouvert d'une mince douillette bleu clair. Des coussins blancs, une table rose bonbon avec de l'argenterie de la même couleur en plastique et des peluches de toute forme et de toutes tailles s'entremêlait ensembles, formant un étrange spectacle.  
Il y avait d'abords, si on enlevait celui que la fillette avait en main, deux autres lapins. Le premier était noir et vêtu d'un manteau rouge ayant sur le rebord inférieur une série de carreaux blancs et d'un short de la même couleur ténébreuse que son pelage. Ses yeux étaient brodés à la main en forme de X, avec du fil noir mauve. Le second semblait assez banal, avec sa fourrure blanche. Habillé comme un majordome, ses yeux étaient comme pour son congénère blond, soit des boutons. La seule différence se trouvait en leur couleur ; les siens étaient rouges comme du sang.  
Dans le tas de peluches, on voyait aussi d'autres animaux. Il y avait un corbeau, un cheval, une lionne, un chat, un lièvre, un loir et une araignée.  
La corneille, tout de noir vêtu, avait sur son crâne un chapeau au bord relevé et un manteau, dont les manches s'élargissait pour faire passer les ailes du jouet. Une large ceinture ambrée passait dans le dos de la peluche. Des perles de verre doré symbolisaient les yeux.  
Le cheval avait la crinière et la fourrure blonde, mais portait une petite robe d'un rose fuchsia digne d'une princesse, ce qui faisait comprendre que, pour la fillette, ce joujou était une fille. À l'une de ses pattes, il y avait un petit éventail de papier coloré. La lionne, pareillement comme la jument, était blonde, mais sur son dos reposait une cape à capuchon d'un rouge très foncé, presque pourpre.  
Le chat était d'un rouge vif, voir sanglant. Des perles de verre vert jaune composaient les yeux, alors que des lunettes de plastique du même rouge se trouvaient sur le museau du jouet. Un manteau écarlate, dont le dos était orné d'un énorme ruban noir de satin, recouvrait le félin, bien qu'il semblait avoir été enfilé avec difficulté, vu qu'il s'arrêtait au trois quart des pattes avant. Il souriait, mais les coutures sur le tissu blanc, formant ainsi des dents de requin, lui donnait un air carnassier.  
Quant au lièvre, il avait une très courte fourrure brune et des yeux de verre en bille étaient d'un sombre vert et encerclés par des lunettes blanches classiques, et il portait une veste d'un brun chocolaté doté d'une lune grimaçante jaune sur l'un des rebords, une cravate d'une teinte verte plus claire et un gilet rayé de différents teintes brunâtres.  
Le loir, lui, était blond vénitien et brun chocolat et avait des boutons de la même couleur verte que le lièvre encadrés par des lunettes très impressionnantes. Il portait un gilet rouge sur une chemise à manches longues blanc, avec un joli nœud papillon.  
Enfin, l'araignée était également toute simple, avec son corps poilu noir, ses huit pattes arquées, son imposant abdomen, ses mandibules arrondis et ses multiples yeux de verre. Ces derniers étaient jaunes, comme si on avait voulus lui donner la couleur de l'or, et une paire de lunette classique avait été brochée à sa tête ronde. De plus, si on retournait l'animal en peluche sur le dos, on découvrait que le motif de la fourrure ressemblait à un costume de majordome.  
Il n'y avait seulement que des jouets en forme d'animaux. On voyait également quatre poupées, toutes aussi étranges que magnifiques.  
La première, comme toutes les autres, représentait un homme. Avec ses cheveux de nylon blancs crémeux et l'unique œil rouge brodé sur le tissu qui formait sa tête, il faisait déjà un drôle de personnage. Mais c'était sans compter son armure de textile mauve sombre et lilas, qui se trouvait par-dessus une mini tunique gris clair. On aurait dit un chevalier sans épée.  
La seconde était celle d'une poupée vêtue comme un prince. Complètement habillé de bleu, il représentait un jeune garçon qui, tout comme la première, cachait l'un de ses yeux d'une magnifique teinte azuréenne sous une mèche de cheveux, mais il s'agissait de l'œil droit, et non le gauche.  
La troisième représentait un homme aux longs cheveux argent dont une frange dissimulait les yeux. Un petit haut-de-forme noir ayant un gros ruban mauve foncé et dont un petit papier jauni sur lequel il était écrit «10/6» était rattaché sur le chapeau avec une fourchette en forme de cœur. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, d'un gilet d'un profond pourpre et d'une chemise blanche, ainsi que d'un pantalon rayé verticalement de noir et de blanc et de bottes au bout quelque peu recourbées, un gros nœud papillon de la même couleur mauve que le reste dont le centre était un petit crâne sans mâchoire dissimulait presque complètement la gorge.  
Enfin, la dernière poupée était celle d'un prêtre aux cheveux de nylon d'un brun virant presque au roux et vêtu complètement de blanc, dont un beau petit chapelet en perles de plastique entourait le cou. Elle était si banale, entourée des autres, qu'on risquait de ne pas la remarquer.  
Soudainement, les paupières de la fillette se mirent à papillonner, avant de s'ouvrir. Son regard était très étrange, car l'œil droit était d'un beau bleu satin, alors que le gauche était vert et jaune. Elle se releva doucement, s'assis sur son matelas puis se frotta les yeux, laissant tomber son lapin blond sur ses genoux. Quand elle fut parfaitement réveillée, elle prit de nouveau la peluche.  
«-Bonjour Oz !», dit-elle, très joyeuse, avec sa voix claire et douce. «T'as fait un bon dodo ?»  
Elle sortit ensuite de sous les draps et alla rejoindre ses autres jouets en peluche et ses poupées.  
«-Regarde Oz, c'est Alice et Sebastian ! Ils sont très contents de te dire bonjour !», s'écria-t-elle encore, sachant parfaitement qu'elle s'adressait à des toutous. Elle plaça son lapin à-côté des deux autres, puis alla «saluer» les autres.  
-Comment tu vas, Gilbert ? Et toi, Ronald ? Oh, tu dors encore, t'es un gros paresseux ! , s'indigna-t-elle. Dis-lui, William, que c'est pas bien de dormir trop longtemps ! , ajouta-t-elle en direction du lièvre. Elle attrapa d'ailleurs cette peluche, la prit sous les pattes et la plaça devant le museau du petit loir.  
-Knox, réveillez-vous, M. Undertaker nous attend pour le thé ! , dit-elle, en copiant une voix masculine très sérieuse. Elle la redéposa immédiatement après, pour saisir le chat rouge qu'elle approcha de William et de Ronald.  
-Oh, Willou ! , fit-elle d'une voix criarde. Laisses-moi le réveiller pour toi !  
D'un seul coup, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la fillette donna un petit coup de pied sur sa peluche en forme de corbeau, qui tomba sur le côté. Elle tourna son regard multicolore vers l'animal, puis se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours le chat dans ses mains.  
«-Regarde, Grell, t'a fait peur à Gilbert ! Tu sais qu'il a peur de toi !», gronda la petite fille. «Méchante chatte, méchante !»  
Elle se retourna ensuite vers les deux autres bouloches, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
«-Tiens, Ronald est réveillé ! Ça veut dire qu'Undertaker peut prendre le thé avec tout le monde !»  
L'argentée déposa Grell sur la douillette, puis se dirigea malhabilement vers la poupée représentant l'homme ayant la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle. C'était d'ailleurs sa préférée. Elle prit la poupée, puis replaça délicatement son chapeau sur son crâne, avant de la déposer devant la table.  
«-Qui veut venir prendre le thé avec nous ?», demanda-t-elle à ses jouets. «Toi Ciel ? Oui ? T'es gentil, parce qui allait avoir plein de bonbons ! Toi aussi, Xerxes ? Et toi, Sharon ? Naturellement, William, Ronald et Grell vont être là …»  
Tour à tour, tandis qu'elle les nommait, la gamine les prenaient et les plaçait autour de la table. Elle «réveilla» Gilbert et le posa loin de Grell, puis Oz et Alice le rejoignirent peu après. La petite fille prit ensuite la dernière poupée, puis se tourna vers la lionne.  
«-Lottie, tu veux pas venir ?», s'enquit-elle. «Pourquoi ? Parce que Xerx', Sharon, Gil, Oz et Alice sont là ? T'es vraiment méchante …», pleurnicha-t-elle. Elle la mit dans le coin, puis prit le lapin blanc et fit semblant que c'était lui qui mettait le thé dans les petites tasses devant Grell, Undertaker, William, Ronald, Ciel et elle-même. Elle redéposa ensuite la théière et Sebastian, puis se tourna vers l'araignée peluche et refit le même manége pour les autres tasses.  
-Tu vois Claude, ç'a pas finit comme hier ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement heureuse. Elle continua ensuite son petit jeu durant cinq minutes, jusqu'à un homme entre dans la petit pièce. Il avait des cheveux d'un beau blond vénitien et de grands yeux lavande très doux. Vêtu complètement de blanc, comme la poupée prêtre, il souriait.  
-Que fais-tu, Amaélys ? , demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Je prends le thé avec tout le monde ! , dit-elle avec entrain. Euh non, rectifia-t-elle, y'a Lottie qui veut pas le prendre, alors pour la punir d'être méchante, je l'ai mises au coin.  
-Tu as bien fait, approuvas le jeune homme. Alors, est-ce qu'un de tes majordomes voudrait me servir une tasse de thé ? , ajouta-t-il en s'assoyant près de la petite fille.  
-Claude, tu veux en servir une à Ewen ? , interrogea Amaélys à l'araignée, avant de le prendre et de saisir doucement la théière et de «remplir» une tasse vide. Alors que l'argentée redéposait les jouets à leurs places, il prenait sa tasse et buvait lentement le thé imaginaire. La fillette raconta ensuite les petits potins de la matinée à son mentor.  
-En plus, Ronald ne voulait pas se réveiller !  
-Tu lui as dit que la paresse est un des sept péchés ?  
-Euh, non … Mais William lui a dit que c'est pas bien de dormir quand quelqu'un t'attend pour le thé !  
-C'est bien. Dis, sais-tu il est quelle heure ? , questionna Ewen, en déposant sa tasse «vide» sur la table. La petite fille secoua négativement la tête.  
-C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école !  
-Déjà ? , grommela Amaélys, qui savait pourtant que ça ne servirait à rien de se plaindre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, car Ash était toujours en train de rire d'elle. Et c'était pire quand il était Angela !  
-Pas de discussion ! , trancha-t-il, en se levant et en quittant la pièce. La fillette soupira, puis se tourna vers la poupée prêtre et la prit.  
-Dis Harris, tu crois que Dieu va me récompenser d'avoir supporter Ash ? , lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis sourit.  
-T'es très gentil, Harris !  
Elle se leva, salua chacune de ses peluches et poupées, puis alla rejoindre Ewen à l'extérieur de sa chambre, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et partirent ensuite vers l'école.

* * *

**M/A : **J'espères que ça vous plût (je me répètes ou quoi?). Si cela vous intéresse, je l'ai également traduit en anglais. Je vous remercie d'avance de vos commentaires et à la prochaine.


End file.
